


Mistletoe

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(pre-series) A seasonal offering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 challenge, where I have the Michael/Lincoln slash pairing. This is for Prompt #92, “Christmas.”

x-x-x-x-x

Christmas always seemed meant for families with parents and a decent amount of money. Michael had neither of those things anymore, but he still looked forward to it with almost childish glee. The lights, the decorations, the whole spirit of the thing was intoxicating. And in Chicago, where a white Christmas was never in question, it made the snow seem beautiful for at least a few weeks out of the long, cold winter season.  
  
He came home one day with a box of multi-colored lights and a small swag of mistletoe he had bought on sale at a drugstore. He put all of his creativity into decorating the living room curtains, and making the table in front of them into a kind of altar for the holiday. Their few presents would go there, and he wanted it to be festive. The mistletoe was tacked above the doorway leading into the kitchen.  
  
When Lincoln came home, he was impressed. "Nice!" he said, looking over Michael's handiwork. He hadn't thought to try to decorate in the last few years after their mom died, and now he wished he had. He could see what a difference such a small thing made.  
  
"And check this out," Michael said, leading Lincoln over to the doorway where the mistletoe hung.  
  
Lincoln looked up. "Yeah?" he said. "Okay, then." He swung Michael under the mistletoe and gave him a major movie-star kiss. The kiss was real and full, Lincoln's lips so soft and firm against his own, and time seemed to stop all too briefly before the kiss was over.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Lincoln said, tapping the tip of Michael's nose softly with his finger. He shrugged his jacket off and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Michael was left standing there, lips still vibrating from the kiss and feet rooted to the floor.  
  
He suddenly knew what he wanted for Christmas. It was too big to wrap, and it couldn't be bought at any store. And he had damn-all chance of ever getting it.  
  
But oh, how he wanted it. And he knew that if he ever got it, he would never want anyone or anything quite so much again.

  


_\----- fin ------_


End file.
